


Stake

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stake

Stake is when a vampire is pierced,  
Through the heart with a wooden projectile.  
Wooden bullets are also used.  
Wood is a weakness of vampires.  
It kills the vampire instantly if staked through the chest.  
It also causes immense pain if staked through other parts of the body.  
Clint has killed many unsavory vampires like that.  
He is the protector of his coven.  
So in his weapons arsenal, there are wood made weapons too.


End file.
